paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Demon pup
Getting scary yet? If you are then don't read it. But if you are beaver then read it. Please. Please commenton my story. DO IT. Summary When everyone is having a great day, Alex thinks that Ariel is hinding something. He and the Paw Patrol find out that Ariel is half demon. Now Mayor Goodway want to get rid of her for good. Can, the pups stop her before it's to late. Or will Alex never see Ariel again. Charters Ariel Alex da beast Ryder Rubble Mayor Good way Rocky Zuma Skye Chase Marshall Mr. Porter Mayor Humdinger Cali Katie Chapter 1 ( The episode start with Alex and the Paw Patrol playing a game of hind and seek.) Alex: 98,99, 100. ( Later) Ryder: Man, Alex you are good at hind and seek. Alex: Hey, where's Ariel? I thought she was playing with us. (Later) Alex: I think we should check her pup house. Everyone: Ariel! Ariel: Oh hey guys. Alex: What are you doing in your pup house. Ariel: I can't talk about it here. (Two minutes later. ) Alex: Okay. We're here. Ariel: I'm a demon pup. Well half demon. Alex: That's it. Ariel: Yeah. I'm trying to stay safe from people. If people find out that I'm half demon. I'll have to go away forever. Alex: Oh, Ariel. I would never let anything happen to you. Ariel: Thanks Alex. (They didn't know it but Mayor Good way was watching them. ) Mayor: ( Evil ton) So Ariel's half demon after all. When I get rid of her this town want have to worry about her. (Evil laugh). To be counted. Charter 2 Last Time on Paw Patrol. Ariel: If people find out that I'm half demon. I'll have to go away forever. Alex: Oh, Ariel. I would never let anything happen to you. Ariel: Thanks Alex. Then. Mayor: ( Evil ton) So Ariel's half demon after all. When I get rid of her this town won't have to worry about her. (Evil laugh). Now. Humdinger: What do you mean she turn Evil. I going to see this for myself. ( Later with Mayor Humdinger) Mayor: ( Evil laugh ) Humdinger: I see it with my own eyes. Mayor: ( Evil ton ) Now I can get rid of that litter mutt. So, this town won't have to worry about her anymore. (Evil laugh). Humdinger: I have to tell Ryder and the Paw Patrol. ( Later) Humdinger: Ryder, pups. Paw Patrol: Huh. Alex: Mayor Humdinger. What are you doing here. Humdinger: Mayor Good way. Evil. Planes to get rid of Ariel. Everyone: What. To be contiued Charter 3 Ariel: Previously on Paw Patrol. Mayor Humdinger: Ryder, Pups. Paw Patrol: Huh. Alex: Mayor Humdinger. What are you doing here. Mayor Humdinger: Mayor G. Evil. Plans to get rid of Ariel. Everyone: What. Now. Ariel : (whimper ) Humdinger : Don't you worry Ariel. Me and my kittens well help you. Ryder : Wait what? Tabby : Yeah. We'll all help you stop mayor good way. Ariel : Maybe I should just leave forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and never come back. (Later. ) Ariel: Goodbye Adventure Bay. Alex : Ariel wait. Don't go. Please we need you. ( But before Ariel could answer she was gone. ) Humdinger : Okay. I have a plan. (One plan later. ) Humdinger : Got it? Good okay let's stop mayor good way and save Ariel for good. (One battle later. ) Zuma : We did it. Good way : I'll be back Paw Patrol. Some day. Humdinger : But not some day soon. Chase : Now. Let's go save Ariel. (One search later ) Ariel : Alex, Paw Patrol? Guys. Everyone : Ariel. Ariel : Did you guys stop her. Humdinger : Yeah. We did. Ariel : But she'll be back. Alex : And we can stop her again. (Later. ) Mayor good way : I'm back. To be counted. Category: Fanon Stories Category: Fanon Category: Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Crossovers Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Crossover Movies Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Movies Category:Movies Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Crossover Movie Category:Sad Category:Dimension crossovers Category:Parts